


By Day, By Night

by Willow_Angel



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtube RPF, cryaotic, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Curse, Aussie!AU, Australia, Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Outback - Freeform, Poor Cry, Storm - Freeform, Sup Guy, Thuderstorm, farm, will add more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Felix wasn’t sure where he was headed at first – everything seemed unfamiliar. It shouldn’t have seemed so strange, but tonight, with the rain pouring and thunder rumbling in the distance, the Australian outback seemed completely reimagined."</p>
<p>Or, Felix's life changes the night he finds a strange creature shivering in the rain one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, PewdieCry~
> 
> G'day, guys! Thanks for stopping by! If you're wondering, I came up with this at about 12:30AM a couple of weekends ago, and this is the result! I hope you guys enjoy :D
> 
> This is the first time I've tried writing this sort of thing, so I hope it goes well, haha :P
> 
> Well, that's enough from me. I hope you enjoy!

Felix wasn’t sure where he was headed at first – everything seemed unfamiliar. It shouldn’t have seemed so strange, as he’d walked the paddocks of his home at night so many times, but tonight, with the rain pouring and thunder rumbling in the distance, the Australian outback seemed completely reimagined.

He’d snuck out again. Both of his parents were asleep. Well, he didn’t really sneak out, as he didn’t live in the main house – he lived in the dairy on the other side of the house paddock – but he was still outside when he wasn’t supposed to be. Something had called to him, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that tonight was the night to be outside. So he’d listened, grabbed his scarf, jacket and raincoat, and ventured out to the back paddock in the rain.

The cows had been moved a few days earlier, so there were no animals in this paddock today. Felix thought that this was a good thing, because no cows or sheep would wake and announce his presence.

Felix’s feet took him down the paddock, through the gate and down the hill to a huge fallen tree that had been there for as long as he could remember. “The Log”, as he’d always called it. He’d always loved playing down here, whether it be on his own or with friends (usually Ken and Mark, and sometimes Marzia and Mary). He smiled as the familiar silhouette came into view. Finally, something that seemed normal.

But something – that voice – in the back of his mind told him not to smile. He could feel it in his gut: something wasn’t quite right.

He kept walking, pulling up his scarf to cover his mouth and nose. His hand reached out to the Log before he got there, itching to feel the rough bark that he knew so well underneath his fingertips. He stopped, however, when he heard soft whimpers amongst the rain.

Felix tried to locate the sound, but it seemed to echo. Annoyed, he walked along the Log when a strangle blob of white caught his eye.

Was it a dog? Felix slowly moved closer, trying not to make any sudden movements in case he scared it.

When he got closer, he saw that it wasn’t a dog at all – it was… well, he wasn’t entirely sure. It didn’t look like an animal at all, at least not any animal that Felix had ever seen. It was purely white, with two stumpy legs pulled up to its chest and its large white head resting on its knees. Felix imagined that if the thing had arms, they would have been wrapped around its legs. The shape of it was almost like a child, except for the pure whiteness of it. It had one long tuft of hair on the top of its head that drooped to the ground, weight down by the rain. It seemed to be shivering.

Felix bobbed down, staring at it. It raised its head a little bit, and Felix saw that it had two black eyes and a long white line that he assumed was the mouth. It blinked at him, and then stared back.

“Hey there,” Felix said softly. “Are you okay?” It didn’t answer, it just stared and shivered. “I guess you can’t understand me, huh?” Felix smiled a little and slowly lifted his hand towards the creature.

It flinched away and Felix froze. It stared at him, and Felix was sure he could see fear, confusion and pain flicker through the creature’s dark eyes. His heart went out to the strange creature, and he wanted to help it.

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help, okay?”

The creature tilted its head to the side a little bit, and Felix realised that it could understand every word that he said. The creature relaxed, and Felix reached out again.

This time, it let him gently touch it on the top of its head, and Felix was amazed to see that the creature’s skin felt unlike anything he’d touched before. It was similar to human skin, but had the toughness of a horse’s hide, and it was warm despite the cold rain. His eyes widened in surprise when the creature leaned into his hand, like it was desperate for affection. Its eyes closed slightly, like it was content, but it still looked at him.

It opened its mouth slightly, like it was going to say something. Felix waited patiently, aware that the rain was still pouring down around them both.

It took a deep breath, and its straight-line mouth curved upwards into a small smile. “Sup,” it said in a deep humanlike voice, though its voice cracked in the middle, like it hadn’t spoken in hours.

Felix knew what he had to do. He took his hand away so he could take off his raincoat. It was the creature’s turn to widen its eyes in surprise, but didn’t resist as Felix gently wrapped the coat around it. He zipped up the coat and gently picked the creature up, noting that it was slightly heavier than he thought it would be – about the weight of a seven-year-old. He saw that it had been leaning on a human-sized backpack, and he picked that up too and swung it onto his back as he stood up.

“You’re gonna have to lean against me,” Felix said quietly. “This is going to be a little awkward.” The creature nodded and Felix pulled the hood up over its head before pulling his own jacket hood up over his golden-blond hair. The creature leaned its weight against his chest, still shivering.

Felix managed to make his way up the hill, but the challenge was the gate. He shifted the creature’s weight to one arm and awkwardly used the other arm to unlock the gate and relock it behind him. He did the same with the gate to the house paddock and the door to his dairy house.

Once inside, he shucked off his wet shoes and pushed his hood off, heading straight to the bathroom. He gently set the creature, still wrapped in his raincoat, down on the mat in front of the shower and shrugged the backpack and his own soaking-wet jacket off before getting some towels.

“Jävla helvete,” he shivered, but pushed aside his own low body temperature so he could take care of the strange creature he’d brought back to the dairy.

The creature was still shivering as he unzipped the raincoat and set it aside. The creature’s white skin was dripping with water and he grabbed a towel and started drying it off.

“What _are_ you?” he mumbled to himself as he gently rubbed the towel over the creature’s skin. It tilted its head, and Felix knew that it had heard him. Felix shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I’ve never seen anything like you before,” he said. “I don’t know what you are.”

It blinked, and Felix sighed.

“I do know that you can understand everything I’m saying, though,” he went on. “And I know that you can speak English.” It nodded. “Do you talk much?” It shook its head, and Felix nodded to show he understood. “That’s okay, I probably talk enough for both of us,” he joked with a wink, and the creature smiled again. It lifted up its short, stumpy leg so Felix could keep drying. “Do you have a name, little guy?” Felix asked.

Its smile fell and its head drooped slightly in silence.

Felix smiled. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me,” he assured. “Okay, I think I’m done.” The creature nodded and smiled. “I have a place you can sleep if you want?” The creature nodded slowly, as if unsure.

Felix went and opened the door out to the hallway. He looked back to see that the little creature was walking quickly behind him, moving its short legs quickly to keep up. Felix grinned – it was adorable. He let it through the door and followed, closing the door behind himself.

The creature followed as Felix led it to his bedroom, and he opened the door to let it in. The creature looked around, wide-eyed, before looking back up at Felix and tilting its head to the side slightly. Confusion?

Felix smiled. “It’s okay,” he said. “You can sleep here if you like. I normally sleep out in the lounge anyway.”

The creature still looked uncertain, and Felix was shocked. This creature was communicating human emotions to him without words, like a human would.

_What the hell is this thing?_

Felix bobbed down and patted its head. The corners of its mouth turned up slightly. “It’s fine, really,” he insisted. “Like I said, I _do_ sleep in the lounge most of the time over the holidays. Movies and video games, and all.”

Now the creature was smiling a small smile. It seemed to agree.

“I’ll tell you what,” Felix said. “Let’s get you into bed, I’ll go have a shower, and in the morning we can talk if you want, okay?”

The creature hesitated, but eventually nodded.

“Okay,” Felix said brightly. “Come on, then.” He held out his arms, and the creature stepped forward and let him pick it up. He stood up and carried it over to the bed, gently laying it down and pulling the thick doona over it. He touched the top of its head one more time. “I’ll leave all the doors open, so you can come and find me if you need me, okay?” he said, and the creature smiled, its eyes finally drooping closed. “G’night.” Felix smiled and went to gather up some clothes for a shower.

When he returned and peeked into the room, the creature seemed to be asleep. So Felix retreated to the lounge and quietly put on a movie. Nothing gory, nothing horror, nothing too loud, just something quiet that might put him to sleep.

When he finally did fall asleep, the last thing on his mind was the little white creature sleeping in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here yay :D

When Felix woke up the next morning, the first thing he wondered was why he was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position on the floor and not in his bed.

He then noticed the television on the screensaver screen, and everything came flooding back. The strange white creature in the rain. He was still having a bit of trouble believing that it happened.

He stretched, his arms and back cracking, and stood up to go the bathroom, deciding not to wake the creature up yet. He padded down the tiled hallway, tiptoeing past his sleeping devil of a pug, and into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror – his dirty golden-blonde hair was sticking up all over the place and there were dark circles under his eyes. Oh well, it was too early in the morning for this crap.

The winter sun was streaming through the small window of the room, landing on the corner of a backpack sitting on the tiles. Felix blinked, trying to remember where it came from.

 _That thing had it_ , he thought suddenly, and he crouched down to look at it. It was just your everyday run-of-the-mill backpack you could buy at K-Mart for ten dollars. He carefully unzipped it to see what was inside, wondering how a tiny creature with no arms could carry a bag. What, did it drag it around with its mouth or something?

He snorted at that.

But what surprised him was the contents of the bag. There were human-sized clothes in there. Why on Earth would that little thing have human clothes with it?

He also noticed that the clothes were still wet. So he hurriedly grabbed the bag and set up his clothes horse next to the heater. Turning it on, he hung up a green hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans and even underwear. There was also a watch in there, and he put that on the windowsill and pegged the bag up to dry, too. Looking at the clothes, he noticed that they were about the same size as his own.

He returned the bathroom and had a quick shower, not wanting to take too long in case the little creature woke up and wondered where he was. He ran a brush through his hair to make it lie some sort of flat, and decided to go make sure the little thing was alright.

He rolled his eyes at his yawning dog as he ventured down the hall again. He softly knocked on his bedroom door, and heard a small “Oh, _fuck!_ ” afterwards. Felix faintly registered that it sounded similar to the deep masculine voice that the creature had used the previous day. Suddenly worried, Felix opened the door to see…

A male human sitting shirtless in his bed.

Felix froze.

Where the actual _fuck_ did this guy come from?

The doona covers were (thankfully) covering the guy’s hips and legs, and he was covering his face with his hands. He looked so pale, Felix had never seen skin that pale before. Dark brown bangs fell through the gaps between his fingers, such a dark brown they looked almost black.

“Who the fuck are you?” was the first thing Felix said, and he immediately regretted it as the man flinched.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be that rude,” he tried to amend himself, his voice trailing off.

The man chuckled. “So you still meant to be rude?” he asked, and his voice was so deep and smooth that it sent shivers down Felix’s spine.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” Felix stammered, trying to regain his composure. The man’s voice had thrown him off. The man in general had thrown him off. “Just, who are you and how did you get in my house?”

The man didn’t take his hands away from his face. “Believe it or not…” he started, and then he laughed softly. “I’m that little critter you picked up last night.”

Felix stared at him as he picked up something that was lying on the bed beside him and held it up. It was a round mask, with the face of the white creature.

“What the fuck?” Felix said.

The man put the mask down again. “Honestly, you’re one of the few people that have reacted this way. Most people start screaming and cursing and usually tell me to get out of their house. Then again, not many people help me.”

“Who are you?” Felix asked again.

“Call me Cry,” the man said, peeking at him through his fingers. Felix was suddenly staring into electric blue eyes, bright as the sky in summer, and he couldn’t look away. “And don’t ask why.”

Felix blinked, and was nodding before he could stop himself.

“I don’t really remember much of yesterday, did you pick up my backpack?” Cry asked.

“Uh,” Felix started, and then wanted to slap himself. “Um, yeah, I did. Everything’s still wet, they’re drying in the lounge.”

“Would you kind getting them for me?”

Felix blinked. “I just told you, they’re still wet! You can’t wear them or you’ll get sick!”

Why was he worrying so much about a strange boy in his bed? How old was he, even?

“Listen, friend,” Cry said, and suddenly his voice was low, quiet, dangerous, his piercing stare making Felix go cold. He could tell that there was a big story hidden in those eyes, and in that voice. A story full of endless pain. “You want me out of here as soon as possible, and then you want to forget about me. Forget I even existed.”

Felix’s first instinct was to listen, to do what Cry was telling him, but something in the back of his mind questioned it. Why? Cry wasn’t hurting him in any way, and he’d seemed so helpless last night, as that little creature that had nowhere left to go.

Something had made him walk outside in the rain, something had made him walk down to the log; something had brought him to this boy.

Felix tilted his head to the side a little. “But why?” he asked, and Cry’s gaze narrowed, like he was confused.

“What?” he mumbled, seeming like he was asking himself.

“Why do you need to leave?” Felix pushed. “And how the _fuck_ do you expect me to forget someone like you?”

Cry just stared at him for a minute, and Felix stared right back.

“I want to help you, if you let me,” Felix said, his voice trailing off into a quiet tone he didn’t think Cry heard.

Cry seemed to sigh into his hands. Felix watched him, looking for a sign of… something. When Cry finally nodded, Felix suddenly wanted to jump for joy.

Instead, he grinned. “Great!” He moved into the room, heading straight for his clothes drawers. “I think you’re a similar size to me but I’m not too sure, so I’m sorry if these don’t really fit you.”

Cry said nothing, but Felix could feel his icy gaze on his back. He dug through his clothes to try and find some decent and comfortable ones for the boy.

“So how old are you anyway, Cry?” Felix asked, trying to keep his tone light.

There was a pause. “Seventeen,” Cry finally answered. Felix froze. Cry was the same age as him – what the heck was going on? But Felix mentally slapped himself and kept moving.

“Same age as me, then,” Felix said, and Cry huffed acknowledgement. “How long have you been… on your own?”

He’d wanted to ask how long he’d been like he is, changing shape like he did, but he couldn’t.

Pause. “Almost seven years.”

“Holy shit.” Felix turned around, a bundle of clothes in his arms. He walked over and dropped them on the bed next to Cry. “What were you doing alone when you were ten?”

Cry didn’t answer, just completely covered his face again, and Felix got the hint. “Here’s some clothes, sorry if they don’t quite fit. I’ll be outside if you–”

He whirled around as he heard scratching at the door. He saw a little black furball dash into the room. “Edgar!” Felix said loudly, moving around to the end of the bed to see his little pug clawing at the doona, trying to climb up onto the bed. “Edgar, _deutschland_!”

Edgar dropped down onto the ground where Felix scooped him up into his arms. He glanced over at Cry to see that bright blue stare on him again, and he flushed.

“Sorry about my dog, he’s a nutter,” he said, slightly embarrassed as he looked down at Edgar. “Anyway, I’ll be in the kitchen, so come out and eat something, okay?” When Cry remained silent, Felix went on, looking sideways at the boy. “And please don’t leave, okay?”

A pause, and then a slight nod.

 _God_ , why had he asked that? Felix wasn’t really sure. Something told him that he shouldn’t let Cry leave. Not now, not ever.

But nevertheless, he saw Cry’s nod before he turned and walked out, gently shutting the door behind him. Felix walked quickly to the kitchen and poured some food for Edgar Allen Pug and started boiling water in the kettle to make a coffee for himself. He would made one for Cry, but he didn’t know how he took it, or if he even drank coffee. So instead he scrolled his Facebook feed (Jack and Mark were going to the movies in the closest big town, Ken was having a home day, and Mary and Marzia were going on a shopping spree) to pass the time. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and a few seconds later Cry appeared in the doorway.

Somehow, Felix’s clothes fit him fairly well, but the jeans were a couple of centimetres too short. Cry was running a hand through his hair, and his bangs fell over his eyes, and his other hand was tucked into the pocket of the pants.

Felix’s thoughts scrambled when he saw the suddenly attractive boy standing in his kitchen doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *silence*  
> *crickets*  
> *awkward coughs*
> 
> YAY IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS OOPS BUT HEY LET'S GO

Cry looked at him through his fingers, and Felix realised that he was staring. Felix looked down at his phone, flushing from embarrassment.

“They fit you alright?” he asked, standing up and moving over to the kettle.

“Yeah,” Cry replied, and Felix could feel that ice-cold gaze on his back. When Cry said nothing else, Felix felt a sliver of irritation.

 _A thank-you would be nice_ , he thought, but he didn’t say it out loud – after all, the poor kid had probably been through enough. Enough of what, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really doubt it.

“That’s good,” he said. “Want a coffee or something?”

“Sure. Anything but straight black,” he went on before Felix could ask, and Felix nodded. He set about making them, slightly nervous. He was afraid of making a fool of himself in front of this stranger.

“Why don’t you live in the other house?” Cry asked, making Felix jump. He honestly wasn’t expecting the boy to say anything.

“Well, there’s no good reason, honestly,” Felix replied. “I play a lot of loud video games and I watch a lot of movies and there’s only one TV up at the other house, so I moved all of my games and shit down here. I ended up sleeping down here a lot, so I practically live here now.” He shrugged. “Besides, it’s nice down here. I like having a bit of responsibility, and individuality, even.”

He looked over at Cry, who was watching him with careful eyes. Felix walked over to him and held out the coffee, and Cry hesitantly took it.

“Thank you,” he said, so quietly that Felix almost didn’t hear it. Felix smiled, moving back over to pick up his own coffee.

The walkie-talkie on the kitchen counter crackled, and a woman’s voice wafted through. “ _Felix, you awake?_ ”

Felix rolled his eyes and went over to pick it up. “Morning,” he said into it.

“ _Good morning, Felix,_ ” his mother replied cheerfully. “ _Coming to help us with the cows?_ ”

“Yeah, Ma, I’ll be out in a few, gonna get changed,” he said.

“ _Okay, see you out there_.”

“Seeya.”

Cry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Gotta put feed out for the cows,” Felix explained. “I just have to stand on the trailer and throw hay out, seeing as we don’t have a mechanical one, or whatever the word is, because we can’t be bothered buying one.”

Cry nodded. “Is that all you do?”

Felix shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Pretty much, but we have three paddocks full of them to get through. Usually takes an hour, sometimes more, depending on how far away the cows are from the hay shed.”

“I see,” Cry said quietly, drinking his own coffee. He didn’t complain, so Felix assumed he made it some sort of right.

“Never been on a farm before?” Felix asked.

Cry was quiet, but Felix just waited patiently. When Cry finally spoke, it was quiet and hesitant, and he spoke more into the coffee than to Felix. “Not for over ten years,” he said. “But even then, I didn’t really know much. I was never really into farming.”

Felix nodded. “What were you into, then?”

Cry looked up at him over the rim of the mug. “I don’t remember,” he said simply, going back to drinking.

Felix let them sit in silence for a while as he thought about what Cry had said. It was like Cry didn’t remember who he was at all, let alone know who he was now. A feeling of sadness filled his stomach, which turned to irritation as the walkie-talkie buzzed again.

“ _C’mon, Felix, how long does it take you to get changed?_ ” This time it was his father’s voice that floated through the speaker, and Felix rolled his eyes as Cry chuckled.

“Jeez, calm down, let a man have a coffee,” he said, walking over to the door. Cry moved out of his way, but Felix still brushed against him. Even through the hoodie that Felix had given him, he was still somehow freezing cold.

“Have a shower, if you like,” Felix offered. “Watch TV, play a video game, whatever. I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours, okay?”

Cry stayed quiet, but Felix noticed the slight nod.

“I’m sure Ma wouldn’t mind if you came up to the house for lunch, either,” Felix went on. “I’m not sure what she’s cooking, but I’m sure it’s good.”

Cry looked down at his coffee again, spinning the mug around in his long and delicate fingers. “Thank you, Felix,” he said quietly. He had a really nice voice, and Felix liked the way Cry said his name. It was really nice. It made him feel warm and cozy inside and

 _Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, you stop that right now, you crazy bastard!_ He mentally slapped himself as he drained the last of his coffee and moved out of the room to go about his morning chores.

 

As he was chucking the hay out to the noisy animals, he thought about what could have happened to Cry, to make him change from a strange (but cute) white creature to a normal (but _very_ cute) man. He wondered if the change hurt. He wondered if he was still dreaming, or if he was in some sort of drug-induced coma. This whole thing was trippy.

“What’s on your mind, Felix?” his father asked him.

Felix looked up. “What do you mean?” He nearly had to yell over the volume of the tractor.

His father raised an eyebrow knowingly. “You’ve got this faraway look on your face that you always have when you’re thinking too hard. What’s going on?”

Felix chucked another armful of hay out. “It’s nothing really,” he said, trying to sound convincing. “At least, I don’t think it is.”

His father chuckled, throwing hay out himself. “Did you meet someone?”

Felix stopped what he was doing and stared at his father. “What?”

“Or is it Marzia?”

“ _What?_ ”

“C’mon, you know that Marzia had a crush on you a little while back.”

“Yeah, I know that, but…” Felix trailed off, trying to find the words. “Marzia is like my sister. I don’t see her that way.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Mmm.”

“Is it a boy then? Is there a new boy at school?”

“ _Dad_.” Felix dragged out the word. “Just stop, I don’t have a love life.”

“I think you do,” his father teased. “Or, I think you’re looking at someone.”

“Dad! Stop! Please!”

“Okay, but you’d better watch out for your mother.”

Felix death-glared his father. “Don’t you _dare_ tell her!”

“So you are looking at someone!”

“ _För kärleken av-_ Dad, just please don’t tell her!”

His father laughed. “I won’t tell her,” he conceded, “but she is very observant.”

“I know.”

There was a blissful silence for a few seconds.

“So is he cute?”

“ _För knulla skull, Dad!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate is my only pal. If either of these are incorrect, please let me know! :D
> 
> För kärleken av- : For the love of-
> 
> För knulla skull, Dad! : For fuck's sakes, Dad!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^


End file.
